The Planning
by cdog1917
Summary: The second story is here. Sorry it took so long, trigonometry is killing me. After the events in the first story Tails and Mina with the help of Sonic and Sally prepare for their wedding day.Rated M for sex and bondage. Pray for Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

The second story. Enjoy

The rays of the sun hit the sleeping couple. Tails slowly woke up. After yawning and stretching a bit he looked down at the beautiful, golden mongoose dozing right next to him. smiling at her still form he brushed a bit of rogue hair out of her face and, being more emboldened by his action, kissed her forehead and licked her a little on the cheek.

Mina woke up right after that moment "That's what I call a wake up," she said sleepily. Yawning a little she turned around to look at the orange-golden kitsune. They lovers, or in their case fiances, stared lovingly at each other for a good minute.

"Tails, I've got to go take a shower," said Mina.

"Ok," said Tails. As Mina got out of bed Tails couldn't help but gaze at her beautiful naked form as she took the long walk to the shower. Mina caught Tail's eyes and turned around to reveal herself all over.

"You like what you see Tails," she said in a seductive way.

"If you mean seeing you walking around the house naked then yes," said Tails with a grin on his face. Then Mina did something that took Tails by surprise. As if motioning Tails to come with her she gave her breasts a seductive rup, motioned her finger to him, and went into the shower. Soon the the sound of a shower could be heard. Determined, but truthfully a little confused, Tails went into the bathroom. As he stepped inside he could see the dark form of Mina behind the curtains. When she heard the door Mina flung back the shower curtains to allow Tails to look at her wet, naked form. Tails had never seen anything so breath taking as this.

"Well, are you going to stand there and gawk or are you going help me get a bath?" said Mina still smiling. As if under a spell Tails started towards the shower. As he entered Mina made room for him.

"Well then, lets wash you down big guy," said Mina as she sot a washcloth and a bar of soap. After lathering the cloth she started to wash Tails. She lathered soap all over, taking some time to lather the most on his chest and abs. The muscle was hidden beneath the fur, but she knew it was there nonetheless. Soon, she started to travel down south. She toyed a little around the inside of his thighs, causing a hushed moan from him. The she got to between his legs.

"Aww," moaned Tails as she began to wash his penis, taking special attention to get him started. Mina, taking delight in his reactions, started scrubbing harder. Tails had no idea how she knew how to do this. One thing he know was that he had to make her feel this immense pleasure as well. After Mina had finished "washing" Tails, he took the clooth from her.

"My turn," said Tails with a sly look on his face. First, he started at Mina's neck, then worked down to rub her breasts. When Tails started to hear Mina's moans, he knew it was the right time. After washing her belly and butt he moved to around her inner thigh, toying with Mina who looked like she was ready to die if she didn't have it now. Finally, when Tails moved to her core she let out a gasp and started to rub her breasts. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime Mina stopped Tails hands.

"Tails. I can't take it anymore. Do me now," she panted as she went to the corner of the shower. Tails walked to her, pressing himself on her. He lifted her up so that they're faces were at the same level with Mina's hands on his shoulder. He wrapped one of Mina's legs around his waist. Finally, he entered her and started pumping in and out at an average rate.

"Awww, Tails," moaned Mina from the pleasure Tails was giving to her. After pumping into Mina a little faster Tails brought her leg up a little more to get deeper inside her.

"Tails, faster," screamed Mina as she started to feel that familiar tug in her stomach. Tails obliged and soon moans and screams of pleasure could be heard from the shower. Finally Tails couldn't hold back as he wrapped his arms around Mina's waist and started thrusting as if he were about to die.

"Mina, I'm going to come," panted Tails.

"Let go Tails," replied Mina as she could feel her climax right at the door. After three more fast pumps Tails stifled his cry on Mina's shoulders as he came deep inside her. At the sound of his climax Mina came as well. After they had rode out their orgasms the couple took a breather with each other in their arms. When the couple caught their breath Mina was the first one to speak.

"Tails, you're amazing," she said looking at the sparkling clean kitsune.

"You are too Mina," said Tails looking at the equally clean mongoose. The couple then turned the shower off and, after getting dry, put some clothes on-or in this case Mina with clothes and Tails wearing boots, an aviator's scarf, with gloves-and headed out the house to see Sonic and Sally.


	2. Chapter 2

Tails and Mina got to the the castle door walking hand in hand and rang the doorbell. After the initial ringing a figure opened the door. To the surprise of Tails and Mina it was Sonic. Sonic looked like he had been in a street fight. He had a black-eye, various bruises all over his body, and a broken nose. When he saw Tails and Mina he greeted them with a painful smile.

"DAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Mina and Tails as they stumbled backwards after seeing the state he was in.

"Hey you two. Long time no see," said Sonic.

"Umm, Sonic? What happened to you," said Tails.

"Well little bro it went something like this. After you and Mina flew off and left me alone with Sally," he began "she kind of dragged me back to the castle and well, I think you konw the rest of that story," he said pointing to his his various injuries. " And she also made me sleep on the couch"

"Ooohhh, Sonic, she got you good," said Mina.

"Yeah, well, can't say I didn't deserve it since I helped destroyed a good portion of the city and almost wrecked your engagement. Speaking of that, how did it go between you two anyway? asked Sonic.

"Sonic, I think you can see that for yourself about that," said Tails as he lifted up his and Mina's hand, the two diamond rings visible on there hands.

"Oh," said Sonic with a wide smile on his face "so it did happen. Well congrats you two."

"Sonic, who's at the door," said a voice from inside the castle.

"It's Tails and Mina Sally," said Sonic, stiffening up as he heard her voice. Sally walked up to the trio.

"Oh my gosh, Tails and Mina! How are you two doing," said Sally as she gave Tails and Mina a bone-crushing hug.

"We're fine Sally," said Mina after gasping for breath.

"So brings you two here after what happened last night," said Sally as she gave Sonic the most evil glare anyone had ever seen.

"Well Sally we thought you would known by now," said Tails as he indicted to the items on the pairs hands.

"Oh my gosh, it did happen! Congratulations you two," said Sally as she pulled them into another bone-crushing hug.

"Uhh, Sally? if you keep this up me and Tails will never see the altar," gasped Mina.

"Oh, sorry about that," said an embarrassed Sally as she pulled away.

"Anyway Sally, me and Mina were wondering if you and Sonic could help us pick out the things to pick out for thr wedding," said Tails.

"Sure thing, when do you schedule the wedding to be," asked Sally.

"We were thinking June 31st," said Mina.

"Oh my gosh, that's the same day as me and Sonic's wedding," said a very happy Sally. "Why don't we make it a double wedding?"

"Sure, why not ," said Tails.

"Ok, Mina and I will go upstairs to talk about the preperations and you and Sonic can wait here till we go out and shop," said Sally. On that note she and Mina hurried to Sally's room, talking excitedly to each other.

"So Tails," said Sonic as he and Tails popped a seat on the couch. "What happened after you and Mina left?"

"Well, me and her had a jump on the bed after she said yes to me in the street," said Tails with a nice little grin on his face.

"Oh okay," said Sonic. "Can't believe you and me getting married on the same day."

"Well, it shows you and me do everything together Sonic," said Tails.

At that moment Sally and Mina came down the stairs.

"Ok boys, we're ready," they both said simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

The four heroes walked through the almost rebuilt city to a store called "Rouge's Wedding Emporium."

"I can't believe that Rouge has her own wedding boutique," said and impressed Mina. As they went through the automatic doors they were greeted by Rouge herself. Rouge had changed since they last met her. She was wearing her usual pink lipstick with a red silk dress and had curly white hair that ran down to her back.

"Well, well. Do my eyes deceive me or is that Tails, Mina, Sonic, and Sally?" said Rouge.

"hi Rouge. We're here to get help for picking out the decorations for the wedding," said Sally.

"Well that's my specialty. Sonic, your looking a little rough. What happened big guy?" saod Rouge. Sonic grew a little tense and fidgety, especially since Sally was giving him the evil eye.

"I....fell down the stairs," said Sonic keeping eye contact on Sally.

"You should really be careful next time speedy. Well anyway right this way ladies," said Rouge as she indicated the mongoose and the squirrel to a door.

"Sonic, you and Tails wait out here till I attend you," said Rouge as she dissappeared through the door. The two waited in silence. After 5 minutes Tails started laughing.

"What's so funny," asked Sonic.

"All the things to say to explain your injuries and you picked the "fell down the stairs" line. That's weak," said Tails.

"You wouldn't have known what to say eaither if Mina did the same thing to you," said Sonic.

"Can't happen. Mina can't fly," said Tails.

"True," but she can jump at high altitudes," said Sonic. At that moment the girls came back.

"Okay gentlemen, step in here," said Rouge. Looking hesistently at each other Sonic and Tails went into the same room. Inside was racks and racks of wedding outfits.

"So what attire do you want the your groomsmen and best man to be," said Rouge.

"I guess the traditional black tuxedo wear," said Tails.

"Oh a go-by-the-book person," said Rouge. "And what about your attires?"

"What kind do you have," said Sonic.

"Just a regular tuxedo in a any color combination you want," said Rouge.

"Hey Sonic, why don't you get blue and black and I'll get brown and black," said Tails.

"Sure, why not Tails," said Sonic.

"Perfect I'll get the designer to make the arrangements. I've given the girls somethings that will make you guys very happy, well at least for fox boy over here. I'll see you boys later," said Rouge.

"Wonder what Rouge meant by that," said Sonic as he and Tails went towards the door. Just as they reached it Rouge called over to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic," she said as she got near him "if you see Knuckles will you give him this message."

"Sure what is it?" said Sonic.

"This," she said and with the force of a very pissed off pimp she backhanded Sonic across his face, causing to flip around and land uncoscious on the floor.

"What was that for," said Tails staring dumb-struck at Rouge.

"That's for Knuckles marrying that bitch Lara-Su," said Rouge as she walked away fuming. A minute later Sonic woke up.

"What happened?" said Sonic.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," said Tails as he helped his friend to his feet. Tails and Sonic went through to see the waiting figures of Sally and Mina. As Rouge had said they both had a large blue bag slung around their arms.

"Uhh Sonic, what happened to you," said Sally as she saw the huge red mark on Sally's face.

"You don't want to know," said Sonic as the four headed out the store towards Knuckle's house.


	4. Chapter 4

The four soon got to Knuckles house on Angel Island. Sonic knocked on the door. They heard the sound of feet coming towards the door and soon the door opened to reveal Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles looked the same as they had all remembered, except for the fact that his left eye was replaced by a robotic one courtesy of Sonic. (For the story of how this happened, read the comics. They will tell you everything)

"Wow Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Mina. What brings all of you here?" said Knuckles.

"Well Knucklehead you know that me and Sally are getting married, but did you here about these two," said Sonic pointing to Tails & Mina. As he looked Knuckles noticed the diamond rings on their hands.

"Damn, that I would never see the day when you two jumped the broom. So when's the wedding," said Knuckles.

"Same day as theirs," said Mina.

"No way, so what are you guys doing here anyway," said Knuckles.

"We came to see if you could be me and Tails best man Knucks," said Sonic.

"And I would I do that ever since what you did to me," said Knuckles pointing to his eye.

"Because Knuckles you, me and Sonic have known each other for some time and just because of one little minor injury you hold it against him," said Tails in a nice and polite tone. Knuckles gave him a what-the-fuck look.

"We''ll pay you ten grand to do it," said Sonic.

"Ah what the hell, I'll do it. I'll tell Julie the news," said Knuckles.

"Speaking of Julie, where is she?" said Sally.

"She went off on a trip with her family to fix some issues," said Knuckles. "So when's the bachelor party?"

"That'll be in the next two weeks Knucks. One week before the wedding," said Sonic.

"That's good. Well I'll see you guys later, I have to go watch over the Master Emerald," said Knuckles.

"Oh yeah Knuckles, Rouge wanted me to give you a message," said Sonic. With all his might he back-handed Knuckles across his face so that Knuckles landed on the ground a good 10 feet away, leaving the echidna out cold.

"Sonic, why did you do that?" said Sally.

"That was the message," said Sonic with a mile on his face.

"That's why you had that mark on your face?" said Mina.

"Unfortunately yes," said Sonic. "So anyway what's in those bags?"

"You'll see tonight," said Sally as she and Mina giggled. On that note the group headed back to their homes with Sonic and Sally heading back to the castle and Mina and Tails heaing back to their house.


	5. Chapter 5

The two couples got back to their house that evening. The part will be on Tails and Mina. Warning one huge lemons. Not for the faint of heart.

When Tails and Mina got back Tails went to take a shower. While he was bathing Mina took out the items in the bag and put them on. Then when she heard the shower stop she put a few items on the bed and sat down in a seductive pose on the bed. As Tails got out with a towel on his waist he walked into the bedroom. What he saw made him drop the towel. Mina was on the bed, the sheets covered in rose petals and her in a lacy black corset with a matching colored thong.

"Hello Tails," said Mina in a sexy voice that Tails had no idea came from.

"Umm, honey. What's going on?" said a dumbstruck Tails.

"Well I thought since you saved my life yesterday and helped out you should be rewarded," she said advancing on Tails.

"Oh, but I thought since it's been a long day we could just hit the hay," said Tails as he backed up onto the wall.

"Oh no Tails, you're not getting away from me that easily," she said placing herself on Tails. With that she crashed her lips ono Tail's lips. The two engaged in feverished kissing. Mina bit on Tails lower lip, asking for entrance. Tails happily obliged and soon their two tongues were battling for dominance. After about three minutes the two pulled away breathing heavily.

"Ok then, have it your way," said Tails as he picked up Mina and placed her on the bed. He then started to kiss her in white-hot passion as he began to undo some of the laces off her corset. After seeing a reasonable numbered were untied he pulled the shirt down to her waist and began to kiss on her breasts. Tails started to play around with her nipple, giving him some nice pleasured moans form Mina. After a minute of doing this he started kissing down her waist he got to the waistband of her thong. After removing the article of clothing he kissed aorung her inner thighs, feeling the shivers Mina was sending.

"Oh my God Tails, that is good," said Mina.

"Then you'll love this," said Tails. With that he dove his tongue into Mina's core and started to move it around in a tornado-like fashion.

"Ohhhhhh," was all Mina could say from the pleasure that Tails was giving her. Seeing himself in his pedestal of power Tails started to dance his tongue around the area of Mina's nub. At that instant Mina came. Tails, seeing the liquid gushing out, lapped all of it into his mouth, which caused Mina to buck her hips up to him as she rode out her orgasm. After her coming Tails pushed himself up to Mina's face.

"So how was that," said Tails as he smiled seductively at her, showing off his canine's in the process.

"That was good but now you're going to get," said Mina in an equally seductive tone. She pushed Tails onto his back and positioned herself on his hips. Giving him a seductive, evil look she started to lick and kiss around his neck and slowly worked herself down to his pecs. As she started to lick his nipple she won herself a pleasured groan form Tails. when she thoughts she had tortured him enough she went down to his belly-button and started to lick in their too. Tails had never known that this little thing would give him the most pleasure. When she felt done playing with him she took his penis and placed it in her mouth, gently stroking it and bobbing her head up and and down, sucking on his engorged member.

"Ahhhhh," was all that came out of Tail's mouth as she was giving him the best blowjob ever. Soon, Mina stopped with the gentle stroking and began to stroke him as fast as her hand could go. Not being able to take all this Tails released into her mouth. As Mina felt the sharp, salty taste of him in her mouth she swallowed it in one fiery gulp.

"That was incredible," said Tails as he started to get up.

"We're not done yet fly boy," said Mina pushing him back down. As he lay back down she straddled her hips onto Tail's hips. She took his still hard penis and slowly but forcefully brought herself down onto it. She slowly began to ride him, going in a cartwheel rhythmn that had Tails almost ripping the sheets. To find something else to hold on to Tails took his hands and placed them onto Mina's breasts, which were swaying in perfect sync to their rhythmn. Mina started to go faster and soon she was at a pace where her skin and Tail's skin collided. Mina continued to ride Tails at a breakneck speed with Tails bringing his hands to her hip so that he could start pumping into Mina. The room was filled with gasps and groans of pleasure the likes of which neither of them had experienced. Feeling his and Mina's climax coming up Tails drew Mina into a kiss. The kiss muffled their cries as Mina came hard, her juices spilling out on Tails and Tail's seed filling up Mina. As the couple went to catch their breath Mina got off of Tails and soon she was in the covers snuggling up next to him.

"Mina, where do you learn to do this," said Tails as he turned to look at her.

"From you, sexy," she giggled as she kissed Tails on his forehead.

"Mina, I have a question," said Tails.

"What is it," said Mina.

"If you had that outfit in in the bag, then what did Sally have in her bag," said Tails.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough in the next guy talk Tails," said Mina as she started to fall asleep on Tail's shoulder. Tails put his arms around her waist and wrapped his twin tails around her.

"Well I hope it's enjoyable for them," whispered Tails.

"I feel so sorry for that hedgehog," whispered Mina.

"What was that," whispered Tails.

"Nothing," Mina whispered back. The couple were soon caught in the glorious effects of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

At the castle.

When Sonic and Sally got back Sonic started to head back to the royal bedroom. As he lay on the bed he felt a heavy object hit on the back of the head and he lay there on the bed knocked out cold with a mischievous-looking Sally over him. When he came to Sonic saw he was tied up in a spread-eagle position with his front facing the bed. He tried to turn his head and saw a scary yet sexy image of Sally. She was wearing the same outfit as Mina: a black corset with matching thong, but she had on a Zorro-style mask and a whip was in her hands.

"Umm Sally, what's going on?" said Sonic.

"You know what's going on," said Sally with an evil grin in her eyes. She started towards Sonic swishing the whip as she advanced.

"Is this for what happened last night," said a scared and starting to sweat Sonic.

"You know it," said Sally standing right between Sonic's legs.

"Look, Sally, you don't want to do this," said a very panicked hedgehog.

"Shut up," said sally and with that seh cracked the whip on Sonic's butt.

"OWW! That hurt," said Sonic.

"Get used to it," said Sally. She began to start hitting his ass over and over again.

"Have (crack) you (crack) learned (crack) your (crack) lesson (crack) yet," she said.

"YES I HAVE!" screamed Sonic as a tear started to form in his right eye.

"I thought so," said Sally. She placed the whip off to the side and began to fell her hands across Sonic. As she moved down below his waist Sonic let out a gasp.

"Oh, now I see your next punishment," said Sally. She then preceded to the side of the bed where she reached her left hand down into her thong and started to rub herself. As she was doing this Sonic started to get hard with a dazed and pained look etched in his face and eyes. Seeing his building erection she began to rub harder and started to get closer to him. As she was standing next to him Sonic tried to reach his hand out to her, but frogot they were tied.

"Aww, you need some help baby," she mused. She used her right to grasp his solid erection and began to stroke it.

"Awww," gasped Sonic as she started to rub herself faster and stroke him at a fast speed. Sonic could feel his climax coming so Sally, sensing it too, let go of him and flipped him over on his back. Since he was still tied his hands twisted but not at an angle to witch it would hurt. As he could now get an all out view of Sally Sonic relaxed a little. Sally took off her thong and straddled his hips as she got on him. She positioned herself above his manhood and brought herself down on him. She began to ride as if she was in a rodeo.

"Sally, not that I'm enjoying this but can you slow down a little bit," said Sonic as his eyes were closed shut to stop his approaching climax.

"Oh no Sonic, you're not getting off the hook yet," she said and with that preceded to ride him with an ungodly speed and ferocity. Sonic was barely managing to hold it in. Finally, when he couldn't take it ay longer and soon let it out. At the sound of his climax Sally came as well. After they had rode out their orgasms. Sally got off of Sonic and went into the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Sonic still tied up.

"Umm Sally, are you going to untie me now," said Sonic. Not answering him she took off the rest of her outfit and closed the door behind her to tke her shower. After bathing for 10 minutes she came out in her robes and pulled herself into the covers.

"I'll let you out in the morning Sonic," was all she said before rolling over and falling asleep.

"Okay then, love you too honey," said Sonic as he felt the ropes on his wrists start to cut into him.

"Go to sleep"


End file.
